Einhardt Met
'''Prof. Dr. Met '''ist einer der Kandidaten der zweiten Staffel von NXT im Rahmen von ECW. Er ist ein verrückter Wissenschaftler, der übrigens zusätzlich noch eine Schwäche für Honigwein hat. Biographie Vorgeschichte Über den Professor Dr. Met ist der Außenwelt bislang so gut wie nichts bekannt. Der geneigte Leser Wissenschaftlicher Zeitschriften dürfte ihn nur deshalb kennen, weil er circa jeden Monat eine neue Theorie aufstellt, warum das Leben auf der unseren Erde in den, uns bekannten Sphären verläuft und sich Menschen, Pflanzen, Tiere und andere Lebewesen (!!) in der Art verhalten, die wir tagtächlich bestaunen können. Hierbei stellt er die verworrensten, sich-gegenseitig-immer-wieder-aufs-neue-ausschließenden Theorien auf, die von der breiten Masse schlichtweg als Unfug bezeichnet werden. Es gibt jedoch eine immer größer werdende Anzahl an Menschen, die die Theorien des Wissenschaftlers als revolutionär und wahr erachten und ihn so unterstützen, mitfinanzieren und sein Denken und Handeln auf der ganzen Welt propagieren. Auch sein Nachname, Met, könnte passender nicht sein: So hat er selbst eine große Schwäche für den leckeren, gleichnamigen Honigwein und verzehrt diesen gerne Mal zu Hause im stillen Kämmerchen oder auf Parties mit seinen Supportern. Prof. Dr. Met leidet unter einer starken Paranoia und lernte deshalb in vielen verschiedenen Schulen von diversen Lehrmeistern viele verschiedene Kampfstile um so seine Schriften und Experimente, Skizzen und Darstellungen, Bücher und Finanzen vor Eindringlingen zu schützen. Warum er jedoch bei ECW NXT teilnehmen will ist bislang nicht bekannt... ECW NXT Zu Beginn von der NXT Rookie Challenge bei ECW debütierte Met an der Seite seines Pros: Chayne Saw und zog direkt in der ersten Battle Royal den kürzeren. Während Met keinen Respekt gegenüber seinem Pro Chayne Saw verspürte, da dieser kriminelle Tunichtgut bei weitem nicht so viel vom Leben wüsste wie er, Met selbst, ging auch die erste Rookiechallenge mitunter aufgrund von fehlender Pro/Rookie-Interatkion verloren. Met zeigte sich trotzdem hilfbereit und setzte es sich zum Ziel, seinen Rookie bei seinen kriminellen Machenschaften zu unterstützen und bat ihm diverse (wirkungslose) Mittelchen an, um aus dem Knast auszubrechen. Saw hingegen, wollte hiervon gar nichts wissen, da er längst schon wieder einen rechten Weg eingeschlagen hatte. Da Met sich scheinbar zu sehr auf die Probleme mit seinem Pro Chayne Saw fokussierte, ging dann auch ein weiterer Kampf verloren, diesmal gegen Dale Roscoe, der ihn nach dem Kampf weiter attackierte. Die nächsten Wochen hatten es für den Akademiker aber durchaus in sich. Nicht nur fand er im Ring zu einer ungeahnten Stärke, gleichermaßen überzeugte er auch in der NXT-Amateur-Wrestling-Challenge und sicherte sich so ein Match seiner Wahl bei der nächsten ECW-Ausgabe. Hier wählte er ein 3 on 1 Gauntlet Match zwischen seinem Pro Chayne Saw auf der einen, sowie Dale Roscoe, Masaru Watanabe und Joe Connor auf der anderen Seite. Chayne Saw sollte hier vor die Wahl gestellt werden: Entweder zeigt er seinen guten Willen und kämpft sich durch 3 Gegner, oder er gibt einfach endlich zu kriminell von oben bis unten zu sein und entgeht diesem Schicksal. Chayne Saw entschied sich fürs kämpfen, konnte sogar Roscoe eliminieren, bis er sich dann Connor geschlagen geben musste. Watanabe durfte lediglich zu sehen. Dale Roscoe kreuzte den Weg Mets vor allem in den ersten Wochen erstaunlich oft. Nach einer Attacke von Dale auf Met in der einen Woche, waren sie in der nächsten Woche schon wieder gezwungen, miteinander zu teamen. So war es auch wenig verwunderlich, dass sie bei ECW#37 Seite an Seite stehen mussten, um gegen Revolution X, Papa Legba und Randy Robinson anzutreten. Während Mets Geringschätzung für seinen Pro weiterhin bestand hatte, gelang es dem Professor bei Xtreme X-Mas Xperience ein Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match gegen Masaru Watanabe, Veh Khali und Ali Bin Way zu gewinnen um sich somit Immuniät für die nächste Show zu holen. Hier gelangen Met übrigens alle 3 Pinfalls des Matches. Met knüpfte in den folgenden Wochen an seine guten Leistungen an und schaffte es so auch ins NXT-Finale, wo er sich aber Masaru Watanabe und Veh Khali geschlageb geben musste und so den 3. Platz belegte. Tolle Tränke und Reudige Rüpel Davon lies sich Prof. Dr. Met allerdings nicht lange beirren. Nach einer kurzen Zeit des Trauers projezierte er seine Wut nämlich auf seinen ehemaligen Pro Chayne Saw und schaltete diesen während eines Singles Matches mit einem Stuhl aus. Saw gewann also durch DQ, Met zeigte sich danach aber weit ausgeglichener als zuvor. Wenig später war der Prof. dann auch Jens Samuel behilflich und übergab diesem das JenSerum, ein Serum welches Samuels Tag Team Partner Hao Mi Ned seinem Partner Jens immer ähnlicher machte. Auch Flash Awesome stahl dem Professor einen Trank und verabreichte diesem Astaroth, welcher sich in der Folgewoche ebenfalls rapide und um 180 Grad änderte. Während dieser Zeit entflammte aber eine andere Rivalität. Da die SAW Offiziellen einen Lockerroom scheinbar 2 mal vergeben hatten, entstand ein Streit zwischen Dale Roscoe und Prof. Dr. Met, in dessen Laufe Roscoe einige Laborutensilien Mets demolierte und Met daraufhin dafür Dales Motorrad manipulierte, sodass dieser Probleme mit den Gesetzeshütern bekam. Die Rivalität zwischen Met und Roscoe lies letztenendes nur eine Lösung zu: Ein Abschließendes Match beim nächsten PPV. Dies geschah dann auch bei T.R.I.B.U.T.E. T.O. T.H.E. T.R.O.O.P.S.. Dort konnte Prof. Dr. Met Roscoe unfair besiegen und zwang ihn danach noch einen seiner Tränke zu verzehren. Seitdem ist Dale Roscoe verschwunden. A Cut above Lange sollte es allerdings nicht dauern, bis Roscoe wieder in den Shows auftauchte, allerdings urplötzlich als Verbündeter Prof. Dr. Mets, um genauer zu sein schien Met die totale Kontrolle über den fortan aggressiver auftretenden Roscoe zu besitzen. Met, der inzwischen auch der Pro des NXT Rookies Josh Brooklyn geworden war, verstand es blendend immer mehr Leute um sich zu scharen um so selbst auch eine größere Macht zu erlangen, so trat er zusammen mit Dale Roscoe im Herbst 2012 dem Stable A Cut above bei. Bei ECW#51 nützte ihm dieses neue Bündnis allerdings nicht sonderlich viel, so konnte er seine Chance auf den vakanten ECW Breakthrough Title in einem Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match gegen Jens Samuel, Ali Bin Way und Kaa Haali nicht nutzen, sondern musste sich nach einer starken Vorstellung und 2 Eliminations am Ende Kaa Haali geschlagen geben. Erfolge *Platz 66 in den SAW100 2012 *Year End Awards 2012: Sieger der Kategorie "Stable des Jahres" (mit A Cut Above) Kategorie:Wrestler